How I met my friends
by ShadowClawer
Summary: After some drama with her friends, Racheal was alone in the world. Join her as she met her new best friend, Lachlan, her band friends, and avoid the pack members, Rob, Preston, Vikk, Mitch, and Jerome. Along with her ex-friend/school bully Essa. Even if the Pack doesn't know about Racheal and Lachlan what will happen when they get suspicious?
1. Prolugue

**Racheal P.O.V**

The days were getting shorter and shorter as I made my way to my middle School, Gala Creek. I was in the 6th Grade, I had some pretty great friends going there. It was Open house, I got my schedule and read it.

 _P1 A Signet_

 _P2 B Foreign Language_

 _P2 Social Studies_

 _P3 A Art_

 _P3 B Choir_

 _P4 Science_

 _P5 Math Ext_

 _P6 A Free Period_

 _P6 B Free period_

 _P7 language Arts_

It was pretty good, I get to see my friends during P1 A, P3, P7 and P5. I looked around the school and found out where all my classes are, But what I didn't know is that in my Free period I'm stuck with a bunch of boys, 6 to be in fact, but what I didn't know is that one of the boys in my free period will turn into my best friend when something awful happened. Here's the story on how we met.


	2. The fight, and Meeting him

**Racheal P.O.V**

It was the First day of school .yay. I had on my purple jacket a t shirt underneath and jeans, along with a ponytail. My natural hair color is black, over the summer I got a chance to dye half my entire hair, I had on my tennis shoes too. I made my way to my classes until Free Period came, I walked in the computer lab where my free period is at. I saw Six boys already in the room, i was speed walking to the room until i reached the door, i slowly walked in then a boy in blond hair turned his head I smiled at him he smiled back.

The blond hair boy who smiled at me had on a red jacket and jeans, everyone else was wearing either a jacket t shirt and jeans. i placed my back pack on a chair and my guitar which I'm allowed to carry around for school reasons. I kept looking up seeing what the six boys were doing, they were just talking. I took out my sheet music for

 _Out on my own_ by Ross Lynch.

I read the notes and quietly played the chords, I didn't want to attract unwanted attention to myself. I kept my head down, when i looked up I saw the Blond hair boy turned his head looking at me, I smiled and waved, he smiled back, I can't help but think of him every now and then even though I don't even know him, and his name. I looked back down at my sheet music, the lyrics to the song was also there, i quietly sang to myself since I was awful a singing.

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_

 _All these memories of you and me_

 _Blown away by the summer breeze_

 _It almost feels like we never were_

 _All that time we spent was just a blur_

 _Now it's just me and a melody_

 _What am I suppose to do_

 _'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through._

I turned the page, every other part of the song was good I started singing the bridge now

 _Maybe I'm falling on my face_

 _Or maybe I'm landing in my place_

 _Maybe we're a million Miles apart_

 _Or maybe we're just standing heart to heart._

I was done practicing for now, I silently place my guitar away along with my music, I looked up at the clock to see what time it was, I still had 40 min. left to go. _sigh_ I took out my drawing book and started drawing something i saw from a book i read. It was a fight between a girl and a boy, the girl was laying down beaten, the boy had his fist out. in the back ground was a bunch of other kids chanting ' FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT' Next to the bully was a boy with with his hands covering his mouth shocked, then was another boy with sadness splattered all over his face. What i didn't know is that, the same picture i drerw was coming to life tomorrow.

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

Hey isn't it awesome that we have some classes together? asked Jerome, I hanged out with my five friends, Jerome, Mitch, Vikk, Rob and Preston. Why? because they're possibly he only friends I have. We were in free period together. We were all in 6th grade, which meant we were all new to the school.

Yeah, but the teacher said there was suppose to be seven of us, where is the other student? asked Rob. We kept on talking until a girl with glasses a purple jacket and jeans came in. Only I saw her walk in, I got to say she is really cute, but I was to scared to talk to her, one wrong word could make us enemies I smiled to the new girl she smiled back. Her smile was beautiful, and she wasn't like most girls in our school who has on a full outfit.

Lachlan? Earth to Lachlan! said Mitch waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of trance and returned to talking with the group or the Pack we like to call it. In the background I could hear the girl singing quietly and softly while playing a guitar. I just didn't really pay attention to the lyrics of the song she was singing. I hope I get to met her soon.

 _ **The next day**_

I was at my locker which was located near the blond haired boy, the hallway were empty which was unusual , oh yeah, and the other 5 boys from my free period was also here, they said something to the boy then left, leaving me alone with him, I grabbed my stuff and nearly tripped over his feet, i fell and he fell with me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a dancing like form, then we fell. the five boys weren't that far down the hall, i was hoping they didn't notice. Then my attention was focused on the boy, who face was a few inches away from me, not to mention he was blushing a bit, so was i, the boy quickly got up, and had his hand reached out, i took his hand, as he helped me up

I'm so sorry he said quickly, after a few seconds of silence, he ran to his next period, I followed behind him, but none of us said a word, we walked into art class together, one of his friends, was also there, luckily the bell hadn't rung yet. I sat a table away from him, which was good after that awkward moment that just happened.

Dude, what took you so long? asked his friend.

Sorry Preston just got caught up in something, he said in an accent I'm unfamiliar from, but i wasn't going to judge, i also have an accent since I'm was born in Asia. Soon class started, then class ended.

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, the cute girl from my free period tripped on my feet, once I saw her falling I fell with her, I wrapped my arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around my neck which made me blush, unfortunately we fell. I was hoping that the boys didn't see that, if they did I would be teased about it forever. the girl was looking at me I looked at her, our face was a couple inches apart. Soon as my eyes fixed on the cute girl from most of my classes I relieazed at the position I put myself into. I quickly got up and offered my hand to the girl, she grabbed my hand and pulled herself up.

I'm so sorry I quickly said, she didn't say anything in response, soon we were walking to our next period, I didn't say anything, she didn't say anything. the bell haven't rung yet so we were safe, I sat a table away then Preston pulled me over to talk.

What took you so long? he asked. I didn't want to tell him about the incident so I lied to him.

Sorry, just got caught up in something, I said, class started, class ended the girl and I walked down the halls to our free period. I met up with the others as we started talking, I looked back to see if the girl was following us, instead I saw a crowd of people crowding around 2 people.

Hey, lets check out what's going on over there said Mitch. We walked over to the crowd as I saw a fight going on, against the girl and a boy with glasses a plaid shirt and jeans. seconds later the bully punched her, as she fell towards the lockers in pain, I wanted to help, but I don't know what to do.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

Well, well, well look who we have here said a familiar voice that i hate, kill me now please. I turned around only to be greeted by my worst enemy, again KILL. ME. NOW.

What do you want Essa? i asked, he had on jeans and a plaid shirt, since he was stronger and older than me, I have no choice to obey his every command, the reason I hate him, he make me do all of his dirty work, make me do bad stuff to my friends, cheats, and get me into a lot of trouble. but I was done with it now.

People crowded around, next to Essa was Ryan, one of my best friends, he had his blond hair to the side, and his arms crossed. the six boys attention was also stolen by Essa and I present.

I want you to skip again, said the evil soul, wait, what! last year in elementary school, Essa made me skip an entire day of school to spray paint the school walls, i got in big trouble from my parents and the police officer who caught me, i told Essa that if i skip, he wasn't going to do it again.

You said- i started, but was cut short.

I changed my mind, said Essa. anger grew inside me, my hands turned into fist. before I even thought about what I was going to say something exploded inside me.

You can't make me do that, and you can't force me to, I can do what I want, no more hiding under your big, stupid shadow! why did I even become friends with you!? I yelled, I heard people gasp, I just then realized what I had, I put my hand up to my mouth, I was never allowed to talk back to my parent even bullies like Essa **NEVER.** Ryan had on a shocked expression, Essa had on an evil smirk, I knew what this meant. Before I could react I was punched in the guts Hard, and I mean **Hard**. I stumbled, banged into the lockers, and fell on the floor,

I looked back up at the Bully who laughed.

Ha, Ryan and I are no longer your friends he said, I was shocked, I looked over to Ryan, Essa gave him a evil look then he said.

Yeah, just forget we even met back in kindergarten, he followed Essa back to his class, the other kids went back to there classes, every Sixth grader had free period at the same time. the six boys were silently talking about something while walking to the lab, soon the hallways were empty, no teachers were in the hallway, they were all at break, once I thought about what Ryan had just said to me, and what Essa did just broke my heart, I slowly lifted up my shirt revealing a big red mark. I went into the room, I didn't want to cry then let a teacher ask me what was wrong, I kept my head down, big fat tears flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, I had no one now. Ryan was the only true friend I had in forever, I had some friends they weren't always there for me like right now. I barricaded myself in an old janitor close which was empty it only had 5 chairs in it and a music stand, not to mention it was also big, I threw my back pack down, put down my guitar on the floor, fell on the cold floor and cried, I didn't even matter if I was breathing or not, that fight had to be one of the most emotional fight ever, Ryan and I had been friends since kindergarten, he always make me laugh when I'm depressed or sad, he helps me a lot, and since that very first day of school we've been friends. the door was closed but unlocked so the boys can walk in, I didn't care, the only thing on my mind was the fight.

Are...are you okay? someone asked in an accent, i didn't even bother to look up, they should already know my answer.

No, no I'm not, now go away. i said, I looked up surprised to see the blonde haired boy, he had on a small smile.

Are you sure, i saw what happened back in the hall way, how long had he been pushing you around? he asked.

Since 3rd grade, i just wanted the pushing around to stop, i hate Essa. i huffed. He had his arm out and hand towards me like back in the hall when we fell, i took the offer as he helped me up. We sat down on the chairs one chair apart. i told him everything from the day i met Ryan to now.

Sorry forget my manners, I'm Lachlan he said. he had his arm out. I shook his hand replying

I'm Rechnna, but you can just call me Racheal, or Rach for short. But what about the other boys you hang out with? i asked

oh the Pack you mean, i made a dumb excuse that I needed to go to the bathroom, left walked around the room, and entered from the door over here he said pointing to the door on my right.

Your accent and name is so unfamiliar I said.

I was born in Australia, then moved here, met my new friends went to school then ended up here, Lachlan said.

Cool, I was born in Asia, i replied, he smiled a little bit then i took out my drawing notebook and pencils out.

You like to draw? he asked.

Like? i love to draw! It's a hobby, along with Soccer, Karate, Art, Crafts, and playing video games, i said turning to a new clear page in my book.

Wait, video games, i love to play them mostly Pokémon. said Lachlan, and i already know you are good in art, we have art class together. he finished.

Oh yeah, we have mostly every period together, except you have Orchestra and i have Choir.

I started drawing him, until he interrupted.

Hold up, if you're drawing me, then i get to draw you he said. I laughed a bit, and moved the book in between us, Lachlan moved a seat closer to me, i started to heat up a bit. We started drawing, I drew Lachlan, Lachlan drew me. We looked at the finished picture, I drew him with a Poke ball in his hand, Lachlan drew me with my hands in a peace sign. I started laughing a bit, so did Lachlan. we exploded laughing until our side ached. then we finally stopped.

I am never getting rid of this picture. I said when I finally stopped laughing. Lachlan smiled a bit, then looked over at my guitar.

So, I heard you play the guitar yesterday, you're really good at it, maybe could you play it know? he asked.

Now? but I'm really bad at singing. I said.

C'mon, just a little bit, and if you want the whole song if you have to confidence. he replied. I took a deep breath took out the guitar and sheet music and started singing the song from yesterday, Lachlan staid quiet, listening.

 _It almost feel like it was just a dream all these memories of you and me blown away by the summer breeze it almost feel like we never were all that time we spent was just a blur now its jus me and a melody. What am I suppose to do 'cause all these plans we made in the sand are through?_

 _With out you I'm on my own am I gonna be alone and if it's on me myself and I will I be fine so far from home, but I know that I'm gonna make it I'm brave enough to take this road out on my own_

Then I skipped to the bridge

 _Maybe I'm falling on my face Or maybe I'm landing in my place maybe we're a million miles apart maybe we're standing heart to heart no matter what I'm walking right of this stage never looing back, never looking back to what happened today no way, no way._

 _I'm on my own never gonna be alone as long as I go me myself and I then I'm doing fine so far from home but I know that I'm gonna make It I'm brave enough to take this road out on my own._

 _It almost feel like it was jus a dream all these memories of you and me._

Glad that was over, I didn't really pay attention o how well I sing, I just really hopped that I didn't mess up in front of Lachlan. I looked over to him,

You were amazing! and you said you sing bad. he teased. I had soon realized that I acutely sang good for once. I look up at the clock, the bell was going to ring soon. Lachlan and I packed our stuff. Then a question popped up in my mind.

When are you going to tell your friends about me? I asked. Lachlan thought for a second then said.

Maybe later, but not know, the reason why is that every little mistake I make is teased on until I make another mistake, being friends with you and then telling the boys will make them think I... well... like you. The bell rang, and Lachlan and I went to our next class together, we exited from the Closet door and talked and laughed while making our way to class.

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

She had to be one of my best friends ever, after the fight, I saw the girl run and vanish into a room, I knew what I had to do, she was hurt.

Hey, I got to go and use the bathroom, cya I said the boys. I left walked around and entered from a janitors closet. Soon after introducing ourselves and drawing a cool looking picture together, we quickly became friends. Then Racheal, yes that is her name, took out her Guitar. I asked her to sing and play it, the song from yesterday. I got to say she has the most beautiful singing voice ever. The bell rang and Rach. asked me a question.

When are you going to tell your friends?

I thought long and hard, the last time I was teased around was for failing a test, now befriending a really cute girl, even after our incident in the hallway, this was going to get real weird.

Maybe later, but not know. I responded. While walking to class we joked and laughed around, getting to know each other a bit more. Then it was soon time to go home.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

Lachlan, his friends and I both walk home, I figured out that Lachlan acutely lives near my house, but I wasn't to sure if my parent are ready to meet him yet.

So what time do you get home? he asked.

Around 5:30 pm I responded, school lets out at 3:30 Lachlan gave me a puzzled look. I rolled my eyes. Come follow me, I said Grabbing his wrist. I led him to the path behind my house, then led to a city into an alley. in the alley was a lamp, a chair and a music stand.

This is where I practice my guitar and when I feel like I want to get out of the house, I said. Then I discovered that I still had my hand on Lachlan's wrist, I quickly let go, and blushed. Here, this is my Skype account so we can chat during break, I said giving him a piece of paper, oh and here is my Minecraft username:

 **Shadow_ClawR**

Lachlan smiled, And here is my Minecraft name:

 **CraftBattleDuty**

Soon, I showed him my house, I don' have any siblings and my parents were working, I quickly signed into my computer and logged on to Skype. I searched up Lachlan then clicked add to contacts.

I should possibly get going, said Lachlan.

Wait Lachlan before you go, I said, grabbing the boy's wrist again. he turned around.

Yeah what is it?

Thanks, I really needed someone to talk to especially after hiding all of that information in all these year, Thank you. I said smiling.

No problem, Rach. then he left.

- **time passes-**

Something ringed from my computer at 9:30 when I was asleep.

 _From Lachlan,_

 _'Night Racheal ;)_


	3. Hidden talents

**Racheal** **P.O.V**

It felt so much better now that a ton of weight was lifted off your shoulders, no more Essa, no more bulling, and I can acutely know someone I can trust now. I got ready for today, putting on my purple jacket, jeans, and glasses like usual, I tied my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my tennis shoes along with my back pack. I walk to school, it wasn't that far away anyways, I said my goodbyes to my mom and dad.

My walk to school was about 3 minutes long, so I have time to think or whatever. I know that Lachlan will be walking with his friends, and after what he told me, I don't think i'm ready to meet them yet, well I mentioned the word yet. I got to school and the bell rang, I walked over to my locker, Lachlan was already there somehow, I saw Essa and Ryan talking at there locker not so far away from mines. I want to avoid them as much as I can. I grabbed my stuff and quickly went to homeroom, avoiding being spotted my the two.

"Hey Rach". said Lachlan. I smiled back at him, which is my 'hi' face.

"I was wondering if you'd want to join us in Minecraft today after school, you can skype text me, because the others will be skype calling me, I don't want them to know yet," he said.

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"5:30"

"Okay I'll be there" I said, and I entered the hall way which lead to my homeroom.

 **Preston P.O.V**

"Does anyone think, I don't know that Lachlan is hiding something from us?" I asked to the guys.

"Yeah, he didn't enter the lab back yesterday when the bell rang." said Rob.

"I saw him talk to a girl the other day, the same one in your art class Preston." said Vikk.

"You don't think, do you?" asked Mitch.

"Naaaa, if he did then he would tell us." I said. the bell rang ending Homeroom.

"Maybe he is hiding something," I said.

"But why?" asked Vikk.

"I don't know yet, maybe if we ask him later on we will have an answer," I said.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

"Oh c'mon Rach." it's not that bad teased Lachlan.

"Are you sure? 'cause I just started my Guitar lessons 2 weeks ago."

"I think your really good, coming from a boy that only knows how to play the violin."

A strand of hair covered my eyes again, I pushed it back in place for the hundredth time today.

"Ugh stupid-" I started I looked over a Lachlan, "Oh not you just this darn strand of hair, it keeps on getting into my face every second, and I don't want to cut if off then that will just look plain weird." I said.

"Really, I think it looks kinda of cute," said Lachlan, I smiled a little bit then we walked into Signet.

The teacher, who was really nice, assigned us an individual activity, Lachlan walked over to me I smiled a bit, I had some friends excluding Ryan and Essa, but everyone else was working on there own thing while talking to there friends. the assignment was to craft something that describes you. I had an idea.

I started grabbing an old cereal box, string and a cardboard tube from an old paper roll, I looked over at Lachlan who was still thinking,

"How do you already have an idea?" he asked me

"I don't know, my name mean creativity, so I'm guessing that's why."

"I have no clue what to make"

"You'll think of something, you always do." I kept on working on the project, hot gluing the tube to the box, I grabbed some stronger string since he thin wasn't going to work out, after cutting out a oval into the box I started to in them down then secure it with more hot glue. I painted the box to make it look a bit colorful also. Craft 1, guitar is done, on to the next one.

"And your done already, wow" said Lachlan. "how do you work that fast?"

"I don't know" i said. then I looked down at my necklace.

"That's a really cute necklace" said Lachlan, I smiled.

"Thanks, I had it since I was little, I never took it off then." I touched the necklace.

Then the bell rang, Lachlan and I gathered our stuff and went to history together.

 **-time passes-**

We were at lunch now, Lachlan and I packed our own lunch, i had leftover fried rice with water. I spotted his friends walking to this table.

"I have to go," i said to him, he knew what this meant, in other word, don't get spotted by the Pack.

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

I saw Rach. left the table and walked to the other one not that far away, I saw the boys sit down, Preston was next to me, the other were right in front of me,

"So Lachlan who was the girl we saw you walk with in the hall today?" asked Rob in a teasing voice.

"Uh... no one, why did you ask?" I asked

"Cause, we seen you been hanging around with her in the hallways" said Preston.

"Look we just bumped into each other she just needed to say sorry that's all," I lied.

"Yeah, sure." said Vikk, unconvinced.

"I'm not so sure I believe you on that Lachy" said Jerome, this was getting awkward by the minute.

"Look, the girl I have no idea what her name is just bumped into me and I somehow in most of my classes," I said quickly.

"Sure, anyhow about tonight, we all meet up at 5:30 right?" asked Mitch.

"Yeah, and remember this is a solo Sky wars only teaming with the random people also playing the game." said Vikk, everyone was talking and stuff, I was thinking of Rach. hope she has better luck than I do.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

I sat at an open table of girls, everywhere else was full, there was about four of them, two had really curly hair, except one was wearing glasses the other wasn't, another had short hair up to their shoulders, and the other had really long hair down to her waist.

"Hey, aren't you that girl in my chorus class?" asked one girl.

"Yeah, I seen you around a lot, I'm Racheal." I said.

"Cool, we heard you play the piano one day, you're really good, I'm Madeline, or Maddie." said the long haired girl.

"Outgoing Maddie, like always," joked the short haired girl. "I'm Andrea," she said.

"Might as well introduce us then, I'm Sanai." said the one with out glasses.

"And I'm Morgan" said the last.

"She can be a bit weird sometimes, deal with it," whispered Andrea.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Morgan laughing. I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry none of my friends are normal, well none of my old friends that is." I responded.

"Oh, the fight, we are so sorry what happened to you, who punched you anyways?" asked Maddie.

"Jerk face Essa.'' I responded. "Him," I pointed to him and Ryan sitting a table away.

"Oh him, I have some bad blood with Essa also," said Andrea.

"Anyways I heard you like to sing, can you do it now?" asked Sanai.

"Fine, but no judging if I sing horrible." I said, wait did I just agreed to do that?

"Sing _Demons by Imagine Dragons."_ Maddie blurted out. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Fine but only the first couple of parts."

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saint's we see are all made of gold when your dreams all fail and the ones we hail and the worst of all when the blood runs stale I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you but with the beast inside there is no where we can hid no matter what we breed we still are made of greed this is my kingdom come this is my kingdom come_

 _And when you feel my heat look into my eyes it where my demons hide it where my demons hide don't get to close it's dark inside it where my demos hide its where y demons hide._

 _They say its what you make I say its up to fate it's woven in my soul I need to let you go your eyes they shine so bright I want to save that light I can't complete this now unless you show me how._

 _When you feel my heat look into my eyes its where my demons hid its where my demons hide don't get to close it dark inside its where my demons hide its where my demons hide._

I looked back up, every girl was astonished, then they started whispering a bit, I couldn't hear them due to the noise level in the café and the fact that they are being really quite. When they were done Maddie had on a sheepish smile.

"What are you girls up to now?" I asked, crossing my arms. Maddie took a deep breath.

"Oh boy" I heard Andrea say.

"The girls and I are starting a band and we need one more girl to join in because none of us can sing in the middle like you, we need one more person to join the band, our meeting room is the old signet room in the far side of school, please will you join our band, please?" begged Maddie, man she can talk fast.

"So much for keeping it a secret" said Morgan sarcastically.

"But really though you are good, and I mean good, not to mention having someone talented like you and knows how to play guitar and piano will be a big plus in the band," said Sanai.

"Of course I will join," I said. "I've always wanted to show of my talent."

"Yay" said Maddie,

"I think it's time you meet our behind the scene group, since after all we are uploading this to YouTube." said Morgan.

"Okay, wait say what now." I replied.

"Oh, if it's fine by you then," said Sanai.

"Of course it's fine, I've always wanted to make a YouTube channel, but I couldn't do it on my own." I replied. then a couple of boys sat down the table next to us.

"Meet:

Brian: Camera guy

Matt: co editor.

Brian A.: Editor.

Kevin: Internet and engineer pro." said Morgan. "And he is the know it all in the group Morgan whispered to my ear," I saw Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Okay then so when is our first video?" I asked.

"Acutely..." started Morgan with a paper in her hands.

 **-time passes-**

"Hold up a sec. WHAT?!" asked Lachlan after lunch I showed him the paper:

 **Calling all 6th grade student**

This year Gala Creek is proud to show the Board of education what our music classes can do! This year, Orchestra, Band and Chorus will be teaming up to

perform a show of music and Choreography to the board of education and the surrounding Elementary school here! The performance of course starts in June

1st to June 3rd, you all have

a long time until the show to learn 20 songs, and the Chorus teacher must pick a group of performers to perform in front to the board, showcasing the main

thing happening in schools, Bullying. along with a solo performance from one of Gala Creek's most talented student.

 **Good luck!**

"you've got to be kidding me," mumbled Lachlan.

"Hey hold up, you guys just have to play an instrument, I have to acutely sing and dance!" I said, Lachlan and I were in the nest in Free period.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only you me and four other girlfriends I made today at lunch."

"Wait, you made new friends today?"

"Yeah, the girls I'm performing in the group performance." I said, holding my right arm up to my left elbow.

"Please tell you don't have stage fright..."

"I have... I have stage fright, how am I going to perform in front of little kids and the board of Education?"

"We may have another problem..." said Lachlan.

"What now," I said crossing my arms.

"My friends, they were asking about you, they seen us hang around sometimes in the hallways, what if they figure out at the concert?!"

"Relax Lachlan, the concert is in June, besides it's only September." I said.

"Yeah, we have a long school year in front of us."

"Hey want to see something" I added. Lachlan looked up.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. I grabbed his hand unknowingly and lead him to a room at the far side of school.


	4. Friends or frienemies?

**Racheal P.O.V**

I entered the door, a couple of girls and one boy were in there they all looked up due to Lachlan and I arrival.

Hey girls. I said waving to my new friends.

Hey Racheal, who is him? asked Maddie, pointing to Lachlan who was standing behind me.

Girls and Matt this is Lachlan, a really good friend of mines. I said, smiling a bit. After some introducing Lachlan asked.

So about the school concert... he started.

Yeah, we also need a name for our band, said Morgan, we were all quiet thinking of a name, then it hit me, it was only a girl band, and after the fight it felt like I had so much power. I knew the name.

I think I know the name for our band, I started smiling.

Cool what is it? asked Sanai.

Girl power. I said smiling.

That is an amazing name Racheal! that will totally work! said Andrea.

Hey Rach. said Matthew. I turned my head.

Think fast! he said instantly throwing a ball at my face, I raised my hands up catching the softball.

Dang it i'll get you next time, he said.

Nice try Matt. said Andrea as I threw the ball back to Matt.

But really, we need a song to sing for the solo performance, no one had signed up yet, and no one wants to, the song has to be short, sweet and small. said Maddie

What about you Rach? asked Lachlan.

Wait, me no way. I said.

C'mon I heard you sing and play guitar at once, you can totally do it, he said.

Fine, i'll do it, I'll perform. I said. the girls let out and unexpected cheer.

Cool, what song are you going to perform? asked Andrea.

... run wild. I said. The song goes like this, it's really short:

 _There's a light at the end of the darkness, the last steps are always the hardest, but we push up and we try again to the world that's caving in. It's not pride that makes you the strongest._

 _Run wild run free, the sky's beneath our feet, run wild run free, run high like we were meant to be._

 _Your future awaits like a tiger, an amber that grows to fire, and we're climbing to the greatest heights no one can stop us now, you try to bring us down but we just glow brighter._

 _Run wild run free, the sky's beneath our feet, run wild run free, run high like we were meant to be._

That song is perfect! said Morgan.

Now we just need a song for the girl power performance. said Maddie.

They said it had to be about bullying. said Andrea. I staid quiet from that thought. Oh yeah, sorry Racheal, nearly forgot. said Andrea again.

It's fine, I replied.

Hey, I know a song we can sing, said Maddie.

Really, what's it's called? asked Sanai.

Freaks Like Me! said Maddie.

That song literally describes us! Morgan said, Well just me I guess.

What no way, I am a total Nerd when it comes to Video Games! I replied. I looked back to check on Lachlan,

I guess I should get going before the others find out, he said.

Yeah, you should I said.

What? asked Morgan.

Can I explain it to them? I asked. Lachlan Nodded,

Cya next period Rach. he waved I smiled then he headed back to the Lab. I started to explain the girls and Matt about Lachlan and I friendship.

Since then, after the fight, Lachlan had been my friend. I can trust him, and he was the only friend I had before I met you. His other friends the Pack one of them likes to call it, doesn't know about our friendship, Lachlan told me that they would tease him about it, and with me hanging around him, things would get awkward fast. We've been hiding it since the fight, but the thing is I don't know how long I can keep this secret, not to mention constantly avoiding Essa and Ryan. I said, Everyone nodded.

I know what you mean, said Andrea. Possibly because most of my friends are boys, ya'll are the only girlfriends I have.

Really, just when I thought I was the only one. I said. We then went down to business, Matt helped us search up the song, We sang parts of the song, Andrea and I have the rap part. We each had our own section. then in the chorus we sang it all together, letting Maddie sing the background. We talked and laughed, but there was still something on my mind I had to talk about with Lachlan.

 **Ryan P.O.V**

Ever since the fight, I hadn't felt the same, the group was kind of quiet without Racheal, who has moved on know, it feels like, she had vanished, moved on with her life, made new friends, I saw her hang around with a boy in the hallways. Before we had always talked to each other, now, she can barely make eye contact with me. All because of a stupid mistake I made.

I was hanging out with Essa, Eddie, Skylar, and Parker, some friends I had, before Racheal was also included in our group no things are different.

I just want to go up to her and apologize for everything, but know it's to late. But I think I have a solution, just gotta find the boy she hangs around with

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

I was back in the Lab, well outside of it anyways, I was standing in the hallway listening to the Pack's conversation.

He is defiantly hiding something we don't want to know about, said Preston.

Yeah, now every free period he goes off somewhere. said Vikk.

I bet he is hanging out with the girl. said Rob.

Yeah, he has been around her a lot lately, ever since the fight. said Mitch, would they stop bringing up the darn fight!

Maybe if we talk to him again... said Jerome.

Too late now, we just gotta figure this one out ourselves. said Preston, they kept on talking, I was buried in my thoughts, mostly about Racheal.

She had been a better person now since I met her, is it because of me or her? then a boy with blond hair walked up to me, he had freckles, pale skin, a red shirt with black sweat pants, along with tennis shoes. I recognized him from the fight, he might just be here for Racheal.

What do you want? I asked nicely, looking up.

I need to talk to- he said. I knew what he was going to say Racheal.

Even after what you said to her no way!

Why not?

Because she's my friend and I don't want her to get upset, besides she isn't even here.

Then I want to talk to you.

Huh? why me.

She told you about our long lasting friendship, did she?

Yeah, so?

I just want her to be my friend again, yes I said stupid things to her, I didn't know it will hurt her that bad-

But it did I said cutting him short. then she met me. I replied.

Yeah, I just want her back, as a friend. before we used to joke around, now she can barely make eye contact with me.

here are reasons for her doing that, I'll try to talk to her, but how much do you really know her?

We've been friends since kindergarten!

Okay then, you only have one chance, mess up, well she's my friend, so get ready.

Thanks.

No problem.

Now I should get going before Essa finds out I'm here. then he left. I gotta talk to Racheal, I have a lot more on my mind then just my talk with Ryan.


	5. Battle of the bands

**Racheal P.O.V**

School was out, I was in the alley Lachlan had just sent a text asking me to come here a couple minutes ago, he hadn't told me why. I had out my guitar and started strumming chords and playing notes from the song Girl Power was going to play. Then when I looked up I saw Lachlan out of breath,

Hey, you said we needed to talk? I asked.

Yeah,

So, what's it is about, got something on your mind?

Yep,

Bad or good?

Depends on how you take it.

... what do you mean? I asked him.

Ryan came over when I left the Girl Power practice room, he told me that he is sorry, it's better if you fill him up on all the details. said Lachlan.

Wait Ryan? why would he-

Don' know, but i'll be careful if I were you, I told him he only had one chance, and I wanted to give you this, Mitch gave it to me after school today, I knew that you would be interested. He handed me a purple flyer:

Calling all Band.

Welcome to this year's battle of the bands, where two bands from the following Schools come here to perform live.

The winner will of course win and claim the Golden Microphone and win a cash prize

This years schools are:

Gala Creek

Alpha Middle

Beville and

Godwin.

The tournament is November 10th, each Band must perform a song from another artist or an original song along with choreography,

Good Luck and May the best Band win!

 **-time passes-**

I was on my Minecraft account, on my dad's computer I could hear Lachlan's and the Pack's conversation, I kept my camera off so they didn't know that I was there,

Okay then, you all know the rules, only teaming with random people in the server, said someone. I heard them all agree then the five boys left the call. which left me and Lachlan.

Glad you can make it Rach. he said. the teaming was starting, the game we were playing was sky wars, what do you know, Shadow_ClawR and CraftBattleDuty is a team, after some playing I could see Preston build over, his teammate was already dead, so was everyone else's it was just the Pack and I, after some killing, most members were dead, there was only one left, I heard Lachlan type something in the chat.

 _CraftBattleDuty:_

 _Where are you Mitch?_

Found him, next thing we knew, Lachlan and I won, I heard his friends join the Skype call.

Dude, who is that girl you teamed with? asked someone.

She beated Preston in Sky wars, I repeat she beated Preston! yelled someone else.

Man, it was only some random person on the server, but it was a fair game, I heard Lachlan say, I relieazed what time it was and ended the Skype call, it was 9:30 pm, I quickly turned off my computer and went to sleep.

But the only thing I dreamed of was the Battle of the bands, we should join.

 **Ryan P.O.V**

We should apply so far no one has applied yet, said Parker.

Yeah even if cash is involved. said Skyler.

Okay then, so the group members or whatever are, Parker, Skyler, Racheal, Essa and me, I said.

Racheal? why would we want that stupid girl? asked Essa I swear he can be so rude to her sometimes. now I see why she hates him.

Oh, because, she can play the piano you dumbie, but singing? no way! replied Essa. ugh.

Okay then, so we go over to Rach. tomorrow ask her to join our band, perform win and split the prize. said Parker.

Yep, unless... I started.

She will join us, we're her friends said Skyler.

Okay then, I think I know where to find her.

 **Racheal P.O.V next day at school, practice room.**

Girls, Guys had you heard of the battle of the bands, we should totally join, even if it mean kicking Essa's stupid butt! I yelled out while running into the room. the entire Crew and the girls were there talking.

No way, we should join! said Morgan.

I knew you would say that, I already signed us up! said Brian, it was the last spot also.

Thanks, but we need a song. said Maddie.

What about something wild, I asked.

Cool, yeah, all of us heard that song and we already know the lyrics to it. said Andrea.

But we need someone who is really good at playing the violin, said Sanai elbowing Morgan on the arm, Morgan just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Of course, i'll do Lindsey's awesome violin part. she replied.

Okay then, it's October 3rd, we have plenty of enough time to practice and get this song perfect. I said.

You know I'm prepared said Morgan getting out her violin, why? because she has orchestra next. The boys started to joke around, next thing we know we were exploding with laughter.

 **Ryan P.O.V**

I was standing outside the Girl Power practice room, I just overheard them talk about joining battle of the bands, I quickly walked back to Alpha Gamers our band name, practice room, which was the auxiliary gym,

Nope, too late, she's in a band. I said to the others when I arrived.

Crud, but who cares, that girl can't even sing a note. said Essa, I turned my hands into fists.

Are you sure about that? might want to take a look at this... said Parker, who was with Skyler standing next to a computer on YouTube. it was on a music video cover of Demons by Imagine Dragons. Parker started to play the song.

When it got to the chorus we could see Racheal and the girls singing and dancing along, then when it went over to the bridge we could see Racheal singing her solo, and I have to say she is good, but why didn't she tell about this sooner?

What?! how could she, I thought she didn't, we need her on our band now. yelled Essa.

Too late, they already signed up and the two bands performing if official. said Skyler.

Then we will have to sabotage their performance so we could win then! said Essa, I didn't like the sounds of this. We all nodded I forced myself to nod. why am I doing this?

 **Racheal P.O.V**

Practice was over, I was back in the nest listening to _Who Says By, Selana Gomez._ Outside from the closet window I could see a picture of Vote Brian M. for Vice president, plastered on the wall in the hallways, yeah, Brian told me that he was going to run for VP just today I figured this out, of course he has my vote, the speeches, signs, and videos are being made, on October 10th that is when the speech is held at, the next day after that the elections will be held.

Lachlan was in the lab, playing some games on the computer with the Pack, then it hit me again, how could I be so stupid! My birthday is this month on October 30th! I was going to throw a party, then go to the Halloween dance the next day at school, Now I just have to tell the others, but how. I looked up at the clock, I still had about 15 minutes left, I grabbed _Kingdom Keepers Book Four_ from my stuff until the song got to it's bridge.

 _Who says your not star potential, Who says your not presidential, who says you can't be in movies, listen to me, listen to me!_

 _Who says you can't past the test, who says you can't be the best, who says, who says, will you tell me who said that, Yeah, who says!_

Then it continued to the last part of the song, I quickly wrote down that specific part of the song for one reason, I have a plan, but it might take some time.

I walked outside, planning on putting some stuff away in my locker. I got to my locker, entered in the combination, opened up my locker and put the Book and some folders I don't need in there. Then I saw Ryan walk up to me.

I didn't bother to look at him I was arranging stuff in my locker and putting stuff in my back pack so when I go home I can just grab it and go.

Hey Rach. said Ryan. But what Lachlan said, I might give Ryan another chance.

Hi Ryan, I replied, I saw him smile.

I know it's been a long time since we last talked to each other, but I just want to tell you I'm sorry, I sneaked out of my free period room making sure Essa didn't notice to meet you here.

Look, I can see why you're sorry, you made a stupid mistake back there, I didn't know if you acutely meant it or you were joking in a matter like that. I said standing up to look at him, while putting my right arm up to my left elbow.

I didn't mean any of it, I promise. besides, you might want to stay far away from Essa as possible,

Why? what is he doing now? I asked

He wanted you to join our Band, Alpha Gamers, that was until we relieazed about your YouTube channel and that your already in a band, gotta say, you sing really good. he said.

Okay, thanks for the compliment, but band? your Alpha Gamers? huh, no wonder that name sounded so familiar. I said.

Yeah, and Essa is going to sabotage your entire performance, you might want to fill your other friend on this too, I'll try to stop and stall Essa much as I can, but for now, good luck, and Happy early Birthday Rach, now I gotta go before Essa find outs, said Ryan and he disappeared into the hallways. I stood there smiling a bit, he remembered my Birthday. Usually people don't remember it.

But I had to go and Tell Lachlan this, maybe after school in the Alley, but for now, I have a lot of work to do.


	6. Lachlan who is she?

**Racheal P.O.V October**

School was over, I had made some additions to my solo performance and changed the song, without telling my friends, why? 'cause I wanted to surprise them! Lachlan and I walked home together when his other friends were riding the bus, I filled him up about Essa's 'master plan'.

Try to stop him, don't worry if you can't, Ryan is on our side. I said.

Okay then, so I'm guessing you talked to Ryan today? he asked.

Yeah, he told me that he's sorry, I forgive him. I said. Oh my birthday is on the 30th, want to come over to my house to play some games? I asked.

Yeah, we are doing a recording that day also,

Cool, my dad lets me use his desktop when he is gone, and my parents are going out for dinner that day so you can come.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon Rach." T

hen I walked the path to the alley, my guitar was strapped on my back like always, my phone was in my pocket, I had just got a new phone this week, I had contacts of the band members, Lachlan, my friends, and my family. When I got to the alley corner I turned the Lamp on and placed my guitar on the floor, then I took out a loose leaf paper and started writing down the lyrics from _Who Says By: Selana Gomez_

I started drawing pictures of the band members, myself, the crew, and Lachlan. But they weren't going to work. If I had to do this good, I had to get some videos from real life. The concert wasn't till June so I had plenty enough time. I had a really good song stuck in my head so I wrote it down on a piece of paper, maybe in the future, the band will go on a world tour, maybe I mentioned. After I was done writing down the song I silently sang the lyrics to myself. Then I heard my phone ring, I stopped to look at the caller number, it was Ryan, phew, I clicked accept.

Hey Ryan, what's up? I asked him,

It's Essa, he said slowly.

What about him?

He is going to go to your house today, we are already walking there.

We?

Yeah, Parker and Skyler are a part of Alpha Gamers, he said Crud, Crud, Crud!

Don't worry, I'll just quickly run toward Lachlan house and take shelther there, I'll text you when I get to his house. I said then quickly ended the call.

I gathered my stuff grabbed it and ran to Lachy's house which was across the street, I knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for someone to answer it, Crud I should've called him to make sure his friends weren't home first. His Mom answered the door.

Hello who are you? she asked in a nice tone, she had on a tank top and a cardigan with some jeans. I shook her hand politely.

Hi, I'm Lachlan's friend, sorry I should had called. I replied.

No problem, she answered I heard footsteps coming down the stairs which were right behind her. there was Lachlan, he combed his fingers through his hair and walked over to his mom. I gave him a small smile.

Lachlan's Mom let me come in, just in time, when I turned back I saw Essa already at my door.

Hey what are you doing here? asked Lachlan smiling.

Best if we go to your room so we can talk, I said.

Can't I have a friend here,

Crud, I really should had called, sorry. But Essa is literally right outside my house, and I really don't want him to notice me. I heard voices upstairs which defiantly were not his Mom's.

Dude what is taking you so long? asked a boy with black hair combed to the left, a black t shirt and jeans. uh boy.

Lachy, who is she? he asked pointing right at me.

Lachlan? I asked my friend.

And how do she know you? asked the boy again. I heard Lachlan take a deep breath.

Jay this is Racheal, a friend that goes to the same school as I do, like to play video games, and is the Shadow girl on Minecraft, Racheal this is Jay, he lives in a different neighborhood, we met in Australia, he goes to a different school, and he also like video games. But please don't tell the others, begged Lachlan, I let the thoughts sink in.

Okay then, nice to know you made a new friend this school year, said Jay friendly punching him on the shoulder.

So why is she here again? he asked in a nice tone.

Long story, short, I got in a fight with my friends, I started to get all sad and emotional, met this guy over here, avoid his friends, other friends starting to hate me now, one of them doesn't, joined a band, is in a band, mean friend is going to sabotage the band in battle of the bands, mean friends right outside my door I said pointing at Essa who was still at my door.

Okay then, and that all happened in the first month of school? he asked, I nodded yes.

Man that is a lot of drama for one girl to handle, said Jay again. I smiled.

C'mon let's go upstairs, in couple of minutes Essa will go away, said Lachlan I followed him and Jay to his room, which was painted blue, he had a bed on the side of his wall a window right next to his bed, a bedside table with a clock and a small box. a desk was on the opposite wall from the bed, with a laptop, his closet was next to the desk.

I have to ask you, why didn't you go to the alley instead of coming here? asked Lachlan.

I panicked, Essa was a block away from walking to my house, I didn't know what to do so I came here. I replied.

I do that a lot, said Jay.

I looked out the window to see if they were gone yet. nope, they were still there. I took a deep breath.

The only way they can get going is if I go talk to them, even if I mean talking to Essa also. I said.

Go, I'll back you up. said Lachlan.

No, you can't! I replied fast.

Why not? asked Lachlan.

Only Ryan knows about Lachlan and I friendship, Parker, Skyler, and Essa doesn't yet. I don't want them to figure out or they will hurt you. I finished.

Okay then, I understand go ahead, we'll be watching from the window. said Lachlan, I smiled and walked and made my way outside. took a deep breath then crossed the road, just to meet Essa, (yay)

Rach. where the freak were you? asked Parker. I smiled.

Places I needed to be. I replied.

Anyhow, we heard about Girl Power and your YouTube Channel, why didn't out tell us about that, you've been avoiding us lately, said Skyler, I shot dagger at Essa. who didn't take an eye off me.

I have my reasons for that being so. I responded. I saw Ryan smile at me, I returned the smile.

Anyhow, good luck at the battle of the bands, said Ryan, may the best band win. he finished.

And the best band is us, Alpha Gamers! I heard Essa cut in.

No way, Girl Power is totally the better band I responded.

Yeah, we haven't even started on planning out our song yet. said Ryan.

We've just started yesterday, we already have the song and the lyrics. I replied.

Are you saying that because Alpha Gamers are going to win, take home the trophy and beat you? said Essa in a teasing mater, I crossed my arms and Rolled my eyes.

Or are you afraid that because of your terrible singing voice, you will let everyone down? asked Essa again. Ugh, does he ever know when to stop?

Essa I think that's enough, said Ryan. I kept my smile on and try not to turn around to look at Lachlan and Jay, no matter how curious I was.

Anyhow, Rach. we are going to be playing some soccer today, wanna come? I know that soccer is your favorite sport. suggested Skyler. My house was near everything, a pool, a car ride away from a beach, a giant park, a school, you get the point.

No thanks, I think I will stay home and work on some things. I replied to them.

Okay then, we'll see you at school tomorrow. Said Parker and they turned around whispering the only thing I heard was from Essa:

She is hiding somethings, we have to figure it out.

I sighed, waited for them to turn the corner and walk away rom the neighborhood, then i sent a text message to Lachlan.

 _To: Lachlan_

 _Got somethings to do, have to skype the girls, see you tomorrow after school_

 _From: Racheal._

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

I just read the text Rach. sent me.

Dude, you have an awesome friend. said Jay. i rolled my eyes, then used my phone to hide Jay from seeing my smile.

Yeah, Rach. has a really busy life, the band, school, parents, homework, guitar and piano lessons, soccer and karate. i replied.

Man she is talented, said Jay, keep her, i heard him under his breath.

What are you talking about know? i asked him.

What? oh nothing. he replied sheepishly.

Are you sure? i asked. i didn't relieazed that i still had a smile on my face.

You like her? do ya. he finished.

What, what do you mean? i asked, my smile larger.

You're smiling, It's pretty obvious. he said

Look Racheal and I are just friends. i defended.

Okay then, finished Jay.

Really good friends i told myself.


	7. Operation Monster Bash

**Racheal P.O.V**

I threw my stuff onto my bed and quickly signed into my computer, after seeing that I had a couple of text messages from the girls on my skype account, I relieazed that skype calling them was the best option at this point. I added the crew and the girls to the chat, hoping that at least one of them will join.

Soon, I saw Matt, Kevin, both Brian's, Andrea, and Sani face appear. I checked to make sure my camera was on. then joined Morgan and Maddie. I waved to my friends.

Where were you?! Morgan said first.

Long story short, Essa came by today with Ryan, Parker and Skyler. so I went to Lachlan's house, met a new friend of Lachlan's talked to Essa, and i'm here. I replied.

Wait, I thought you said you hated Essa and Ryan. said Matt.

Only Essa, I had a talk with Ryan today at school, I forgive him from his past mistakes, after all I can't stay angry at him forever. Essa is a different story. I said.

Hey, have you heard that we only have 10 music covers on Girl Power but still have more than 50 subscribers already. said Brian M. changing the subject.

Wait really? I heard Maddie say.

To be precise, we have 69 subscribers, wait that's one more, 70. Finished Kevin.

Yeah, and they are asking us to do a special video for Halloween, they are suggesting _Calling all the monster._ Said Brian A.

Okay, if we are going to do that then we might as well plan right now, costumes, choreography, everything! said Morgan. I was on the school website 'till something popped up.

Hey, the school is decorating the hallways for Halloween, maybe we can use the school for our video, but we just need to tell Principle Garcia. I said.

Yeah and we can pin up some participation flyers on the bulletin boards in the hallway. cut in Maddie.

Racheal and I can help with the costumes. said Sani.

I'll do Choreography, said Andrea and Matt at the same time

And everyone else will do the behind the scences said Brian A.

Okay then, but the sooner it is to Halloween, the less videos we'll be making. I said.

Don't worry, I can blog it down in my blog. said Maddie.

Okay then so operation Monster Bash is a go? asked Andrea, I smiled a bit. we all said Yes.

Good, now I gotta sign out, see y'all soon! I said then signed out of the group chat. I went over to my designer notebook and started drawing some sketches of the costumes, some zombies, mummies, skeleton's, ghosts, witches, and other random monsters. In the end of China McClain's Music video there is a dance scene, we'll be needing at least 100 - 150 people for crew and cast. After some planning, I found something that could possibly work. I emailed Sani half of the monster on the list for costumes to make, I will do the other half. I got a text from Morgan

 _From Morgan R._

 _Hey, my cousin, Emily said she will help on make up._

I decided to send a text to every member of the band and crew.

 _From Racheal,_

 _Ask any of your friends if they will help on other departments like hair, and Behind the scenes I don't think that three people doing the editing, and filming will be enough._

They all responded back, saying that they will ask there family friends for help. I didn't want to text Lachlan yet so I'll wait until Monday to tell him the big project. I shut down my computer, and went to my backyard, on both sides of the yard was a wooden fence, I walked down the stairs from the old deck with needed a repairing. After grabbing my bike I put my helmet on and rode outside the neighborhood.

After riding my bike for a while I stopped at the soccer field, all four boys were still there. I didn't really feel like playing some soccer so I passed them with out getting notice and went straight for the craft store, after chaining my bike to the bike rink I went inside and looked for some big pieces of fabric and flt to make the costumes.

Just when I was walking down the fabric aisle I ran into Sani. We both fell, Sani threw her fabric in the air as it glided down to the floor. I got up and helped my friend pick her things off the ground.

Sorry Sani didn't see you there. I said to my friend.

It's fine Rach. I didn't see you coming either. I got your email about the monsters you want me to do, the only thing we need now are people willing to be the monsters. finished Sani.

Morgan said she will talk to Principle Garcia about the event. Matt and Kevin are already working on the participation forms. I told her. She nodded in agreement.

Oh, I have two friends willing to do hair, Grace and Bella, from school. said Sani.

Yeah, I know them, they are in my art period, and Bella's locker is 5 lockers away from mines. I cut in.

Okay then, so we just need the participants and we'll be all set for the video, well in the costume department anyways, said Sani.

Yeah, we still have hair, make up, choreography, the singing by us, and the behind the scene left to do, and the dead line is Halloween day. I told her.

True, c'mon. Let me help you find the fabric you need, it has to be soft and comfy for the person and able to move around in and dance in for the video. said Sani.

She lead me down the long aisle, then we stopped in front of rolls of fabric that can stretch more than a mile long, they were in all different kinds of colors, to blood red to jet black. After some talking we asked the person who works here to cut off about 12 feet of specific colors I needed. We went over to the cashier paid using my allowance money. Once I got outside, I unchained my bike from the rink and folded the fabric and placed it into the basket in front of the handles.

I have to go also, don't worry about me, I walk here often to see what I can make, cya soon Racheal! said Sani she waved at me I waved at her. I took off to the sidewalk and pedaled back to my house. I wasn't really paying attention to who was in front of me, I looked up every 5 minutes to see, usually no one goes out walking at 11:00 am. I made it back to the street I lived in and nearly crashed into Lachlan.

I slammed on the brakes as my tires made a screeching noise like a car would. I took my helmet off and walked my bike over to my startled friend.

Sorry Lachlan, didn't see you there. I told him.

It's fine Rach, what's that you got there? he asked pointing to my basket filled up with fabric. I told him about the special music video idea from the skype chat to when Sani and I ran into each other at the craft store. I showed him the list of monster for the video, which consisted off:

3 zombies, A ghost, 2 mummies, a werewolf, 5 haunted knights, a Frankenstein, Medusa, 2 witches, 4 Skeletons, 2 gargoyles, 2 vampires, a headless person, 1 banshee, a living scarecrow, and any extra will be there own monster in costumes.

Sani will take care of half the monster costumes on the list, I have the other half. I told him, he examined the paper for a bit.

I can totally be one of the knights for you, something with a mask though. The other Pack members are really interested into your music videos, if they see me in the video, well lets just say things will get a bit awkward. replied Lachlan.

Okay then, Sani is taking care of the five knights, you might want to talk to her about it, but Maddie just posted her blog about the video and the busy schedule, I'm pretty sure you friends will be wanting to join us as we make the video... I started.

Crud, should of thought of that first, hey maybe I can say that Matt is my friend, then they will totally believe me. replied Lachlan, I took some time to think that through.

Okay then, I'll tell Matt and the others right now, want to come over? I asked him.

Yeah, it'll make thing easier when you tell them during the talk. he replied. I walked my bike over to my house, Lachlan followed right next to me. After putting the bike away under the deck, we went up to my room as I signed into my computer. A couple minutes later all members of the crew and cast was on my screen, I could see Bella and Grace standing behind Sani, along with Emily behind Morgan. I waved to them and smiled a bit. After some introducing Lachlan to the three new girls, Morgan finally cut in

Hey, Rach, what's new? asked Morgan. I told the, about the Pack and how we still need to keep the secret.

Don't worry I'm good at lying said Matt. I nodded in agreement.

Anyways, I thought that I could be one of the knights? asked Lachlan.

Okay then, can you come during your free period so we can measure you up? asked Sani, Lachlan nodded in agreement.

So Bella, Grace, Emily, it's a lot of work, are you sure you want to volunteer? asked Andrea.

Yeah, ever since Morgan told me about the band she's in, I was so excited, I love music, I can also play the violin. said Emily.

Same here, I always love music productions and theater. And when Sani mentioned about the band I nearly died from excitement! said Grace.

I know, Sani and I were with you when she mentioned it. cut in Bella.

Okay then, so I'll try to ac like I have no idea that you guys will need participants when the others see it Monday at school, I'm not really good at acting but I'll try my best. said Lachlan.

Okay then, so Monday is the kick start to a big project, get everything you need tomorrow. I need to sign out, cya! said Maddie.

I emailed the school about our project, Principle Garcia said he'll think about it and tell us Monday. said Kevin.

And we are planning on how to do the recording said Brian A. who was with Brian M. in his house.

Okay then, I also have to go, bye! I waved goodbye and ended the call.

It's a lot of work Racheal, I know that Jay will like to be the vampire, but still making costumes for all that people, singing, dancing, and juggling some more hobbies you have, how do you do it? asked Lachlan.

I don't know, I just make time so I can do everything I need to do like homework and what I want to do like video games. I responded.

Anyways, I have to go, Vikk, one of the pack members is suppose to meet me at my house. Bye Rach. see you tomorrow. said Lachlan as I watched from my window that showed him crossing the street and meeting with his friend, the two entered his house and they were gone. I had a lot of work ahead of me this month. After searching and writing down the lyrics to the song, I put my lyrics book away, thinking what to do next. It was only 1 in the afternoon. Wait.

I logged onto my Roblox account hopping that Ryan will be online today. Below my name was my friends that was online or on Roblox. after scrolling through I found Ryan playing the usual game he always play, Mad Games. I clicked join game and waited until the round in the game was over. Once all the players were teleported back to the main lobby, I pulled Ryan aside to a private room were the chat was hidden from everyone else in the game.

XxMaster1x: Hey Rach, what's up?

Princessteda12: We need to talk, this time it's important.


	8. Can i ask you something?

**Racheal P.O.V**

After pulling Ryan into the private chat room, I told him that we needed to talk, this time I was serious, but that didn't stop Ryan from joking around every now and then. A new game of Mad Murder started ( don't know the game? Play Mad Games on Roblox, it says it in the name)

Master (Ryan) What's up R?

Shadow (me) Just somethings I need to get off my chest.

Master What is it?

Shadow ...Ever since the fight, there has been a lot of drama going on, from dealing with the band, avoiding him, keeping a secret, and juggling all of my hobbies.

Master that's easy, you are calm under fire.

Shadow, no it's not! I'm totally stressed out now. Sometimes I think, why me?

Master, ...Rach, you don't understand, you may be one of the luckiest girls alive. Not all sixth grade girls get to be in a band and a part time Youtuber.

Shadow, Thanks, but it fells like, when you take a weight of your shoulders another five is added.

Master, I know how you fell.

Shadow,...

Master, Essa is starting to get on my nerves now, I think that he wants to physically hurt you.

Shadow, What?

Master, I'll fill you up on details later, but for now, Park (Parker), Sky (Skyler) and Him (Essa) is here at my house, they are just waiting for me downstairs in my basement, I have to go.

Shadow, wait!

Master, yeah?

Shadow, thanks I really needed to talk to someone about this.

Master, No problem, Rach. we always do this when we are in some situations, I have to go now. Bye.

Shadow, cya at school.

 **Master had left the game**

 **Shadow had left the game**

I logged off my account and laid down on my bed looking at the time, so far it was 8:30 pm. I slipped onto something comfortable and went to sleep, but before I could even close my eyes, I got a text from Lachlan on my skype account.

 _From, Lachlan._

 _We have a small problem, I had just finished from skype talking with them. They are starting to ask questions about you, I don't think we can keep up the secret any longer Rach, not to mention that Vikk is visting me tomorrow after school the entire day._

I went over to my computer and responded

 _From, Racheal_

 _I have problem on my own, Essa want to physically hurt me. I just got off from talking to Ryan on Roblox, tell you more about it later. As for the secret, I have to hang around with the girls, so I might be busy. So maybe if I stop being around you that much, it might work, might._

I logged off and went to sleep, Lachlan didn't reply anything back. I went to my drawing notebook and sketched the band's first recorded music video,

On the side we have Brian holding the camera, while the girls were dancing and singing to _What a Girl is By: Dove Cameron_ I lightly sketched the outline then filled everything else in with details. It turned out really good, just need to add a bit more detail on the clothes, I looked up to see the time...wait it's 9:45 already?!

Yeah I was adding some detail to the other drawings but I didn't know it will take me that long, I put my drawing stuff away and flickered off the lights, I was soon asleep. Why does it have to be a Sunday! ugh, I don't wanna go to school tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up at 7:00 am. Yay school. I got dresses ( I wore a jeans t shirt and my purple jacket to school along with a ponytail), did all of that hygiene stuff, ate my breakfast, grabbed my guitar, put my shoes on, but I paused before I left my room looking at a group picture of my friends together, I quickly grabbed the picture and made my way out the door.

I got ready in 25 minutes, 5 of them was spent sleeping. I made my way down the side walk looking down at the picture. It was at Gala Park, a field trip back in third grade. We were hiking up a mountain to learn about nature, until we stopped for a picture with the class, that is a whole other story. Anyways, when the class picture was done, Ryan's mom called us over to take a small group photo so we can see the difference between then and now.

To be honest, I didn't change that much, the only difference is that, back in third grade I didn't wear a jacket everyday to school, and that my taste in style was different. I looked up as I walked over to the kids that are waiting for the bell to ring. Everyday at school, if you come before the bell rings, you will have to wait outside until the 8:00 bell. I usually talk to my friends, but since I was a bit early I just stood there looking at the picture, I didn't even notice Lachlan coming up to me.

What I did notice was Essa, Ryan, Parker, and Skyler walking across the concrete coming here. That is when I saw Lachlan.

"Oh, hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey Rach. what's that?" he asked, I showed him the picture then explained to him the history behind it.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." I told him.

"It's fine, I got the text message you sent me, so i'm guessing that Girl Power has a lot of stuff to mark off the agenda?" he asked.

"Yeah, Morgan said that Mr. Garcia said yes, that we can use the school as our setting for the video, Brian A. Brian M. and Maddie made more than enough flyers and some participation forms." I told him.

"Yeah, I got to lie to them today about, my friend is part of the Girl Power crew."

"Halloween is a couple weeks away, we have plenty of enough time."

"Yeah, I overheard Preston that a couple of his friends, Kenny, Choco, and Mat, that wants to join also. So we have some more participants now."

"Cool, thanks for the heads up." I told him, more people came now, including my old friends, Ryan stalled them so they can keep there distance away from me, or vice versa.

"Anyways, about yesterday night..." started Lachlan.

after that he basically recapped what happened then

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

 _Flash Back_

 _I heard knocking on my door, my parent were out to run some errands leaving me alone for about 45 minutes. I went over and checked who it was first, great the Pack._

 _Usually this would be a good thing, but for keeping a secret, not so much anymore. I'm guessing they are here to question me about Racheal. I answered the door and greeted them with a smile. and let them come in._

 _"Hey guys, what ya need?" I asked in my Australian accent like always. The fact that I was wearing a white t shirt and 'cause I just woke up wasn't the brightest idea._

 _"Oh, just need to ask you about a couple of things." said Preston. Yep they are totally talking about Rach._

 _"What is it about?" I asked._

 _"The girl you've been hangin' around with since the first fight of the year." said Rob._

 _"What are you talking about?" I lied._

 _"C'mon Lachy, we know about her." said Jerome._

 _"Yeah, why aren't you telling us anything, you've been hanging around with her everyday." said Mitch._

 _"Cause she is in most of my periods with me together." I stated._

 _"C'mon now, spill it out!" said Vikk._

 _"Look can you just leave it alone for now?" I asked._

 _"Fine," said Preston. thank you._

 _"Have you heard, Maddie from Girl Power just blogged about a special video, and that they need participants for it. She will make the announcement tomorrow. We should do it, sign up." said Rob who was looking down at his phone._

 _"Yeah, it's amazing that we have a band here at our school. Hey Lachlan, your new friend looks a lot like, Racheal, from Girl Power." said Preston. Oh crud, they know her name._

 _"What? that's crazy, besides Girl Power have it's own stuff to deal with." I lied, again. Wait, why am I lying to my friends?_

 _"Okay then, we have to get going, cya!" said Jerome, I saw Mitch pull the other out of the doorway, Vikk then said._

 _"Hey is it okay if I hang with you after school tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah, sure" I responded. Once I saw that they were a good distance away from my house, I ran upstairs and texted Rach. She soon responded, but I didn't know what to type back._

 _End of Flash Back_

 **Racheal P.O.V**

I was just about to tell him something until the bell rang, we went inside and headed towards our lockers with the crowd of people near us. I saw Lachlan turn around to see who was behind him, while I spotted some of the girls up front talking to Mr. Keenan the vice principle.

"Hey Rach..." started Lachlan, I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"About what you texted me yesterday, do you think, we can start... I don't know, right now. They're coming." he responded. I didn't even bother to turn around and check, I smiled at him and sped up, I can hear Lachlan talking to his friends even with all the people around me, Lachlan seemed to the the only voice I heard in my dark moments.

 **Lachlan P.O.V**

I turned around facing my six friends, please tell me they didn't see Rach.

"Hey, guys..." I said a bit sheepishly.


End file.
